


The Shirt

by fullmetallegends



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bob Zimmermann and Shitty Knight operate on the same wave length, Crack Fic, Gag Gifts, M/M, hivemind activate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallegends/pseuds/fullmetallegends
Summary: Shitty sees that Bob gets Jack a gag gift for his birthday.Shitty only wishes he thought of it first.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu! the Goddess of Check Please!

_ Jack’s birthday, Bitty’s senior year _

Bob laughed as he got up from the couch in Jack’s living room. He had to go retrieve the gift he got his son from his suitcase. It was shoddily wrapped in some too bright paper and hidden under his underwear, but you do what you have to do in a pinch. He chuckled to himself as he walked out of the guest room and back to the party. If you could call it that; it was just Alicia, Jack, Bitty and himself.

Stepping into the living room he placed the gift on Jack's lap, technically Bitty’s too since he was sitting partially on Jack. 

Jack looked up from the present at Bob as he sat down. “What’s this?” 

Bitty answered for Bob with a roll of his eyes and a small laugh, “Why don’t you open it and find out?” 

“What he said!” Bob laughed and leaned back next to Alicia. 

Jack shrugged and looked back at the present in his lap hesitantly before he ripped open the paper and burst into laughter. “Papa, why,” was said through another round of laughter. 

_ Sometime later at Samwell _

Jack was lying curled around Bitty on the rare chance that he got to visit him instead of Bitty traveling up to Providence. When he woke up, Bitty was nowhere to be found in the room but Jack could hear the shower running. He blindly picked up the top shirt he had thrown into his bag before stumbling downstairs to make some tea. 

A few minutes later he heard footsteps clamoring down the stairs that he recognized as Shitty’s. When the footsteps suddenly stopped with a gasp Jack looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Bro, your shirt. Where did you get that masterpiece” 

Jack looked down and laughed with the realization of which shirt he put on. Of course, it had to be the gag gift his dad got him for his birthday. The one that said ‘I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is’ on the front.  “Papa got it for me for my birthday.” 

“I can’t believe he beat me to it! He stole my idea!"

“Wait, what?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published check please! fanfic! I hope y'all enjoy the chaos that was influenced by the Hivemind.


End file.
